clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Icecuber2d2
Icecuber2d2 is the inventor of the Icicle Popsicle, a popular dessert sold across Antarctica. He is also the leader of a band known as 'Icecube and the Cones and a great EPF agent'. He is a very warm and approachable penguin and also an avid puffle lover (he has seven puffles). He worked in the Coffee Shop for a period of time, like Explorer 767. He is one of the few penguins who had an encounter with pre-reformed Link. Background He was born on an unknown island close to Club Penguin. Rumors state that the unknown island is in fact King George's Island, as it was, and is to date, a very open land with little cities (in fact only one). This is still debated, though. Icecuber2d2 was able to explore and roam the island. He had friends in the island whom he still knows to this day. When he was thirteen, he managed to get to South Pole City via a raft, and got an education there. He slowly studied, understanding his past and present then, and eventually graduated at the age of fifteen in the Penguin Academy. When he took up courses as the Penguin University, he worked in the Coffee Shop part-time like Explorer. He also read on puffles and joined the PSA, later promoted to the EPF. After finishing another session of a course at the university, Icecuber2d2 wanted to go and get some fish when an icicle dropped next to him. He picked it up and gazed into it. Suddenly, a brilliant idea popped up in his mind. He decided to create the 'Icicle Popsicle', similar to a snowcone. He worked at it for three days and eventually invented the Icicle Popsicle, which is what he is most known for today. Upon completing university, Icecuber2d2 moved to Club Penguin again. He started a band known as 'Icecube and the Cones'. He currently lives happily in his igloo at CP. References in popular culture The odds of being referenced in popular culture greatly are stacked up against a penguin like Icecuber2d2, however, he managed to make it into two video games, his favorite television show The Simpenguins, and even a cooking show. Video games references In Super Antics Galaxy, a penguin looking like Icecuber2d2 at the start of the game shouts out, "Icicle Popsicles, free of charge, home-made and self-invented!", giving the impression that the penguin is Icecuber2d2. In Tails Zone: Vibrate That!, Icecuber2d2 makes a cameo reference when Tails said, "Don't make me ask Icecuber to come down here and make you into a popsicle!" at one point of the game. Television references The Simpenguins have made a number of references to him. When Marge waddled out of the kitchen with a vanilla-flavored ice cream, Homer shouted, "Ooh! Icicle popsicle!". In another occasion, Bart asked for an icicle popsicle but the man he asked for the icicle popsicle replied, "I give no popsicles except to Icecuber." At the neighborhood park, Icecuber is shown waddling under the hot sun, fainting due to a lack of icicle popsicles to cool him down. This was a laughing gag. In another episode, a penguin looking like Icecuber2d2 was shown in a portrait labelled "(2nd) Greatest Penguin Ever" at Bart's friends' house. Other shows have made references. For example, a recipe for an icicle popsicle used the following: Ice, Cubes, 2 cups of detergent and mix for 2 minutes", a reference to his name (Ice-cubes-2-detergent-2) See also * Icicle Popsicle * Link Category:Characters Category:Inventors Category:Singers Category:Agents Category:Elite Agents